1. Technical Field
The invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to systems that extend audio bandwidths.
2. Related Art
Some telecommunication systems transmit speech across a limited frequency range. The receivers, transmitters, and intermediary devices that makeup a telecommunication network may be bandlimited. These devices may limit speech to a bandwidth that significantly reduces intelligibility and introduces perceptually significant distortion that may corrupt speech. In many telephone systems bandwidth limitations result in the characteristic sounds that may be associated with telephone speech.
While users may prefer listening to wideband speech, the transmission of such signals may require the building of new telecommunication networks that support larger bandwidths. New networks may be expensive and will likely take time to become established. Since many established networks support narrow band speech, there is a need for systems that extend signal bandwidths at receiving ends.
Bandwidth extension may be problematic. While some bandwidth extension methods reconstruct speech under ideal conditions, these methods cannot extend speech in noisy environments. Since it is difficult to model the effects of noise, the accuracy of these methods may decline in the presence of noise. Therefore, there is also a need for a system that improves the perceived quality of speech in a noisy environment.